holdsteadyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hornets! Hornets!
Hornets! Hornets! is the opening track from Separation Sunday. It is 4:48. Lyrics She said always remember never to trust me She said that the first night that she met me She said there's gonna come a time when I'm gonna have to go With whoever's gonna get me the highest She said I won't be much for conversation If we go and do the rest of this And I've never been much for conservation I kinda dig these awkward silences She's got those Bones Brigade videos She knew them back and forth, she slept with so many skaters She had the place to herself, she had a couple hundred bucks And he had nothing but the number I like the guy who always answers the door He always knows what you came to his house for She said I won't be much for all this humbert humbert stuff I've never really done that much of this And I have to really try so hard not to fall in love I have to concentrate when we kiss She mouthed the words along to "Running Up That Hill" That song got scratched into her soul And he never heard that song before but he still got the metaphor He knows some people that switched places before I like the crowds at the really big shows People touching people that they don't even know, yo I guess the heavy stuff ain't quite at its heaviest By the time it gets out to suburban Minneapolis We were living up at Nicollet and 66th With three skaters and some hoodrat chick Drove the wrong way down 169 Almost died up by Edina High Analysis/Plot "she said always remember never to trust me. she said that the first night she met me. she said there's gonna be a time when i'm gonna have to go with whoever's gonna get me the highest." This sets the girl up as an unreliable narrator, which is always a fun trick "she said i won't be much for conversation if we go and do the rest of this. she said i've never been much for conservation. i kinda dig these awkward silences. she's got those bones brigade videos. she knew them back and forth. she's slept with so many skaters. she had the place to herself. she had a couple hundred bux. and he had nothing but the number." Bones Brigade was a Southern California skateboarding team in the mid 80's sponsored and backed by the eponymous Powell-Peralta company. They released a series of self-titled Bones Brigade videos starting in 1982. Bones Brigade included Steve Caballero, Lance Mountain, Tommy Gurrero, Mike McGill and the now-legendary Tony Hawk as its members. She's showed up at this guy's house, a bit fucked up. He's giving her drugs. She won't talk too much if she does them but she's never been restrained. She's got a place on her own and our male narrator (Craig?) has found it "she said i like the guy who always answers the door. he never asks you what you came to his house for. she said i won't be much for all this humbert humbert stuff." Humbert Humbert - lead male character in Lolita. She's telling the older, male narrator - who I think is Craig - that she probably won't sleep with him. This establishes that she's younger and female... "i've never done so much of this. i have to try so hard not to fall in love. i have to concentrate when we kiss. she mouthed the words along to "running up that hill." that song got scratched into her soul. he's never heard the song before. but still he gets the metaphor. he knows some people that switched places before. she said i really like the crowds at the really big shows. people touching people that they don't even know, yo." So these two lost souls start a druggy conversation and i'm sure you can all understand the last bit... "i guess the heavy stuff ain't quite at its heaviest by the time it gets out to suburban minneapolis. we were living up at nicollet and 66th. with 3 skaters and some hoodrat chick. drove the wrong way down 169. almost died up by edina high." 'heavy stuff' is referring to music, drugs, or probably both. she starts her narrative now. also the heavy stuff not being quite at its heaviest is a reference to the process of cutting hard drugs such as cocaine with fillers for more profit. generally the farther away from the source the less "heavy" or pure drugs get Other Info Category:Tracks